The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Dojo/Transcirpt
This Is The Transcirpt For Mojo Dojo. Enjoy! * (Intro For PPG 1998) Part 1: A New Dojo's Beginning * Narrator: Ahh.. Townsville a wonderful place where everyone is happy and never disappoi-- *views mojo jojo.* Oh. Expect for this evil monkey over there. * cuts to Mojo Jojo Walking around. * Mojo: I can't believe it, Everytime I keep on planning my ideas and exposing them to the girls, They always knew it because it's predictable to them, Ugh! *punches wall* I wish that I was stronger. And also to stop scratching my butt everytime when I come up with things. * Him: I could help you. * Mojo: Huh? * Views Him. * Him: You know, I once used to be like you when I was little, Always exposing my plans and making them predictable to our enemies. Here's my card for the dojo. Your invited to my dojo, Next morning. Congratulations! * Mojo: *gasps* I thought you only work alone. * Him: Sometimes I trick people, That's my personality. See you later, * jumps off mojo' window and he accidentally lands in the ground. * Him: echos I'm okay. * Next Morning * Bloosom: How many times do I have to tell you Bubbles. This is a serious game to finish. * Bubbles: Let me talk to him *shouts* NOW! * Buttercup: Come on! I'm so close on beating this level bubbles. * Bubbles: I Swear.. If you don't let me play I will tattletale on you for cursing. * Bloosom: Nice Try, but your not gonn- * explodes the TV * Blosoom & Buttercup: Noooo! * Him: Oh. I just wanted to play with you guys. But let's do it in real life *pulls out his gun* Now. I want to hear complete slience. Come get me girls. * Scene Begins * Minutes of Fighting. * Him: Now I won. Now I have a dojo to run. Goodbye! away *Blossom: Girls! Shouts Don't just let him go where Him is She Jumps Get Her! *Buttercup: But Wait, Didn't Him say that he has a dojo to run? *Blossom: Hm.. *Cuts To The Dojo Part 2: Monkey Business In The Dojo * '''Him: '''If you have the power to defeat your mortal enemies, just simply touch this button. * Mojo: But what does this do? the button shocked with lighting Ow.. head smokes and he faints * Him: Nods You don't really know the basics. Don't you? When you want to be very powerful enough. You have to not fall for tricks. Now that's step 1. * Mojo: Up Oh I see now. Shall we begin now? Because mojo can't handle this right now! * Him: Okay... Okay.... Let's do this * Second Montage Begins * Him: Your Ready.. Now let's see your moves. * Mojo: Hooyaaaaaah! The Tree Come on bulldog ride to the girls! * Mr. Bulldog: Right in your service.. Evily * Bubbles: Professer! Professer! * Professer: *sighs* To Bubbles What do you want this time. I'm really busy at the moment. * Bubbles: Blossom And Buttercup was cursing! * Professer: Really..? * Cuts To Him * Him: Plan Complete. That fool monkey won't be powerful then me. That training was a distraction from the countdown to destroy the monkey population and increase it to zero. And that includes the girls. i am going to anihalte every girl who has superpowers. Let's see how much that all the girls from this planet has powers. Up In His Computer "How many Powerpuff Girls are there" There's Five of them?! but one deceased. Well then I guess it's time to destory the populations of monkeys and superpower girls, [Puts the countdown to 30 seconds * Powerpuff Girls Broke The Wall * Blossom: Not So Fast! * Buttercup: Mojo * Bubbles: Jojo * Blossom: And * Buttercup: Him. * Mojo: Oh Girls, Your right in time. We are killing your popularity and decrease it. * Him: And I also wanted to say that we are in a dojo. And you have 5 seconds to live! * Blossom: *gasps* * Buttercup: *gasps* * Bubbles *gasps* * Countdown: Warning, All Monkeys And Superpower Girls are erased in 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1... Part 3: Moves Matters * '''Mojo: '''Wait! I have a plan. I will use all of my Kung fu moves to distract him from making my existence still active. * Blossom: Ugh, every time when you say your plans out loud. * Mojo: Luckily Him teached me how to do Kung fu so I will do this now. and then jumps high, And then punches the countdown screen. And punched him in the face. Then his chest. Then his neck. Then his shoulder. Then his forehead. Making him falling down from the dojo. * Him: No!!! the distance I will get you next time girls! And also you mojo! echos Mojo.. Mojo.. Mojo.. o o o * Narrator: Luckily The Girls Are Saved! Thanks to mojo jojo..? * Mojo: This is only for one time. At least I have my sweet moves * *THE END* * *END CREDITS* Category:Transcripts Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas